Hanna
by xLoveMeBack
Summary: What if Beckett had a daughter? This story will mostly be one shots throughout the series, starting in season 1. I'll just choose a few episodes and write those with another Beckett girl in it. Collaborative fic together with the amazing TheRaven18.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, i know i should be updating my other story. But this one keeps bugging me. Blame the plot bunnies I guess. But here it is. I'm a Dutch girl which means that English isn't my native language. I love the language but I do mess up my grammar from time to time. Please tell me if you spot any mistakes and I'll correct it.**

**Summary : What if Beckett had a daughter? This story will mostly be one shots throughout the series, starting in season 1. I'll just choose a few episodes and write those with another Beckett girl in it. Just PM me if you want me to do a specific episode. In season 1 Johanna "Hanna" Beckett is 11.**

* * *

**1x01 Flowers for your grave.**

"Mom, you can't go on to the streets like that". Hanna looked at her mother. "And why not"? She had absolutely no time for this. Kate just got a call that there was a murder. "Because you can be way prettier even Aunt Lanie says so". She paused. "And I like it when you wear makeup. It makes you shine".

Kate smiled and pecked her cheek. "Thanks, now be sweet. Go do your homework or something. I'll be back before you know it". With those words she disappeared out of the door. "Be safe mom"! Hanna yelled after her. She sighed and looked at her books on the dining table. This was going to be a long day. Her phone beeped. It was a text message.

_If you mind, I'll join you on my lunch break. X _

Hanna smiled. She had the craziest but also the sweetest mom in the whole world. And she absolutely loved her for it.

* * *

"Hey Uncle Javi"! Hanna ran towards him through the precinct. "Hey kiddo, shouldn't you be home"? He looked at her. "Yeah, I should be but mom said she was going home during her lunch break and she didn't showed so I decided to come here". She shrugged. "Hey little Beckett". She spun around to see Kevin standing behind here. "What you doing here"? Esposito laughed. "She decided that home was boring and welcome us with her presence".

They both looked at her. "What"? Kevin patted her on the head. "Good girl, now go hide before your mom finds out". "Dude, stop scaring her. Hey you wanna go see Beckett doing an interrogation"? Hanna smiled at him. "That would be awesome". "Well follow me".

"O my god that's Richard Castle"! Hanna exclaimed. "You know this guy"? Ryan looked at her. "Yeah, well no. I know his books. Mom reads them a lot. And then I mean a lot". Esposito smirked. "Beckett's a fangirl?". She nodded. "She got all his books, and all are signed". "Girl, you've just gave us the best black mail information ever. We are proud of you". Both men were trying to control their laughter. "Ssst it's starting"!

"Mr. Castle... You've got quite the rap sheet for a bestselling author. Disorderly conduct, uh, resisting arrest". Kate started. Castle looked at her. "Boys will be boys". "Says here that you stole a police horse?" Kate sat down and waited for his answer. "Borrowed" he said.

"Can I do that too"? Hanna looked at Kevin. "No". Both men responded.

"Ah. And you were nude at the time"? Beckett continued.

"Never mind" Hanna responded on the other side of the mirror.

"It was spring". Castle said. "And every time the charges were dropped". "What can I say? The mayor is a fan. But if it makes you feel any better, I'd be happy to let you spank me".

"Yuck I don't wanna hear this. This is utter child abuse". Esposito nearly choked of laughing. "We gotta bring you here more often".

"Mr. Castle, this whole bad boy charm thing that you've got going might work for bimbettes and celebutantes. Me? I work for a living. So that makes you one of two things in my world. Either the guy who makes my life easier or the guy who makes my life harder, and trust me, you do not want to be the guy who makes my life harder". Kate looked him in the eye while telling this. "K". She took the photo of Alison Tisdale out of a file and showed it to him. "Alison Tisdale. Daughter of real estate mogul Jonathan Tisdale" He looked at the photo. "She's cute". "She's dead". Kate's responded immediately.

"Captain obvious for the win". Kevin stated. While Hanna said "No shit Sherlock". All the three of them cried out in laughter. Way too loud.

"It looks like you have some fans too, detective". Castle smirked. "I'll be right back". Kate stood up and left the interrogation room.

"Shit, go go go girl. You gotta run". Hanna quickly left the room en ran through the precinct. Too late.

A loud "JOHANNA BECKETT"! was heard. It was never good when her mother used her full name. Hanna turned around and faced her mom. "Hi mom". "What did I tell you about coming into the precinct"? Hanna frowned. "that I'm not allowed to come without unless I have permission". Kate smiled at her. "But I did have permission. Uncle Javi and Kevin gave it to me". She eyed her mother's reaction. Kate spun around. "Javier Esposito and Kevin Ryan. Get your sorry ass over here". "Dude you're on your own". They both said and then took off. "You got lucky that I have an interrogation to lead, honey". "I love you too mom".

* * *

**And that was it. I really want to know what you guys think of it. Reviews would mean a lot. Did you love it, did you hate it? Please send me your thoughts and tips for episodes and story lines. You can always PM me.**

**Love,  
Esther**


	2. Chapter 2

**I hoped you liked the first one. Just to see if this is something is should continue. I'm posting two chapters today. Maybe even more. Don't know yet. This story is based off the episode 1x07 Home Is Where the Heart Stops. I know these chapters are pretty short but i'm still trying to find my way in this story.**

* * *

**1x07 Home is where the heart stops.**

Hanna and Lanie sat on Kate's bed while she was tossing dresses out of her closet. "What is that"? Hanna whispered in Lanie's ear while pointing on a dress that lay at her feet. "It looked like someone killed Kermit the frog".

Kate pulled one out. "How about this one"? "No, no. Uh-uh. That one goes to the thrift store". Hanna responded. "Quit talking like Lanie and help me. How about this one"? Lanie snorted. "Whoa, Karma Chameleon" Kate pouted. "the girl at Saks said fluorescent is in". "Well then, she was on commission".

She groaned. "This is never gonna work. You know why he's trying to do? He wants to humiliate me". Hanna looked at her mother. "Castle can't be that bad. He's kinda nice to me. I'm even allowed to stay with Martha and Alexis tonight ". But then she looked her mother in the eye. "But you're still not wearing any of that". She points at the floor.

The doorbell buzzes. "Lanie, can you get that, please"? "Alright. But you better not be wearing your prom dress when I come back".

Hanna looked at her mom. "Are you nervous"? Kate turned around and looked at her closet and groaned. "I'll take that as yes".

Lanie re-entered the bedroom with a box. "Who was it"? Hanna asks. "Delivery". "From who"? Lanie drops the box on the bed and took the card. "Let's find out…. Bibbity-bobbity-boo"? Hanna sat up. "That's Cinderella! You used to read me that before bed. It was my favorite fairytale of all".

"It's from him". Kate sighed. "Oh, please. It's a dress. Now open it up, girlfriend". Lanie crossed her arms. Hanna stood right next to her.

"Mom, I love you but on this one I'm with aunt Lanie". She pulled the box open en looked inside. "Oh". She was left speechless. "You'll look like a princess"!

* * *

Martha opens up when they arrive at Castle's loft. "Stunning. Simply stunning. Come in, come in. Oh! Hang on. Hang on". She's gone in a flash.

"You look incredible". Alexis enters the room with Castle. "Really?" Hanna looked at Kate a little shocked. Since when was her mother shy? "Really. You clean up nice, Detective Beckett". Castle compliments her. "Thank you, Castle".

Alexis looked at Hannah. "And you must be Hanna". "Indeed I am". She responds. Alexis grabs her hand and drags her along with her. "I'll show you the loft".

Martha re-entered the room with a beautiful diamond and ruby necklace and draped the necklace over Kate's neck. "I was nominated for a, uh, Tony once, and..." Kate cuts her off. "Oh, no, Martha, I couldn't..". "Yes, you can. Let me... Oh! It's brilliant. So, where are you guys headed tonight"?

Castle started making gestures that she shouldn't say where they were going. "Uh... Uh... Uh, we're going to the, uh, Waldorf". "Uh-huh".

Then a "Man, this place is huge" could be heard. "Oh and Martha, thanks for letting Hanna stay here with you". Martha waved it off. "I don't mind at all, you've got a beautiful little girl". Kate smiled. "Yes I have. Ready to go Castle"? "Bye mother" Castle said and offered Kate her arm.

"She looks really pretty doesn't she"? Martha looks at Hanna. "Yes she really does".

* * *

**Reviews would mean a lot. Did you love it, did you hate it? Please send me your thoughts and tips for episodes and story lines. You can always PM me.**

**Love,  
Esther**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, i totally forgot that Hanna and Castle must have met each other. Consider this chapter as a little filler for that. By the way thanks for all the story reviews, alerts and favorites. Makes me wanna write more #hint. Well on with the story. This is probably set between 1x01 and 1x02.**

* * *

It was late when Kate got back from the precinct. She absolutely hated that on Sundays. It meant that she wasn't allowed to spent as much time with her little girl as she wanted.

Quietly she opened the door and stepped inside their apartment. No Hanna. Kate looked at her watch. 11 pm. No wonder that no one was around. She was probably already asleep.

Kate scolded at herself before walking towards her daughter's bedroom. She peered inside. It looked like she was asleep.

Kate turned around to close the door when she heard it. "Mom"? Hanna sat up. "Yes baby"? "I missed you today". Her voice sounded small. Kate walked over to her and sat down next to her bed. "I'm sorry". She said while stroking Hanna's hair.

"Will you tell me a story? I know I'm too old for that but I like it". Hanna looked at her mother. "You're never too old. Well, we caught the murderer and I got a new pet". Hanna's eyes grew wide. "We're gonna have a pet"? Kate chuckled. "No". Hanna pouted and Kate tapped her nose.

"Richard Castle is going to shadow me for his new book research". "The Richard Castle"? Kate nodded. "Yes". "That's awesome! Can I meet him"?

Hanna yawned. "We'll see about that, but you'll need to go to sleep because tomorrow is Monday and you'll need to go to school". Kate stroked her hair. "Good night little one".

* * *

"Hanna, wake up". Kate gently shook her daughter's shoulder. "I don't want to". She groaned. Hanna definitely inherited her mother's temper.

"It's too early". Kate reached out for the blankets and pulled them of her. "Cold"! "That's the point, come on. You need to get out". Tiredly Hanna sat up and swung her legs over the side. "Do I need to"? Kate laughed. "Yes". She grabbed Hanna's hand en dragged her along. "Mom, sometimes I really don't like you"!

* * *

"Hey Beckett. Please tell me that Montgomery called you to say that there's been a murder". Esposito and Ryan looked at Kate who came walking in to the precinct. "No, as far as I know. It's mostly paperwork". She sat down at her desk and dropped her bag.

"Sometimes I envy you. You get to start way later then we do and you get to leave early too if you want to". Kevin rolled his chair next to Kate's."I got a kid to drop off remember". Beckett sighed and tried to ignore them. Hanna was right, it was way too early for this.

"Besides little Becks is the sweetest kid alive so you could totally bring her with you to make your hours". Kate grabbed a sheet of paper and made a ball off it. "Hey Espo…. CATCH"! She threw the ball at him and hit him in the head. "I make my hours, perhaps you should try that too".

It wasn't until deep in the afternoon when Castle decided to show up. "Are you here to do your share of the paperwork"? He looked at Kate. "Nope, I just decided I would keep my favorite detective company". She turned her head towards him. "Really"? Castle just stared back. Kate's phone buzzed.

_Homework is done. Am I still allowed in the precinct? :P_

"Secret boyfriend"? Kate's eyes grew wide. This man could be so damn annoying. "No". She answered rather harshly. Esposito and Kevin looked her way. This could go very wrong. "What is his name"? Damn, he couldn't stop testing the boundaries. "Hanna" Kate responded before walking to the break room to get some coffee while leaving a very shocked looking Castle behind.

When she came back he still had a little shocked expression. "And this Hanna lady. Am I gonna meet her too"? Castle was totally buying their little joke. Kevin looked at Kate like he was going to die with laughter.

Esposito was better in holding up a poker face. "In matter of fact, she's actually coming to the 12th precinct at this very time". This was way better then paperwork.

They heard the elevator and Castle shifted uncomfortably in his chair. Part out of curiosity. But no one stepped out of the elevator except a little girl.

"Hey little Beckett, over here"! Esposito yelled from his desk. "Little Beckett"? Castle asked. He looked over at Kate. She just laughed and stood up. Kate walked over to Hanna and gave her a hug. "That's really him"? Hanna whispered in her ear. Kate nodded. "Camera does add ten pounds". She chuckled.

"Castle I would like you to meet Johanna Beckett". Hanna stuck her hand out. "Just call me Hanna". Surprise was written all over his face.

"Yes Castle. She is my daughter". Hanna looked at him. "It's a pleasure to meet you" Castle responded. This was going to be interesting.

* * *

**Tadaaa, there it is. Next on my list to write is a one shot on the episode 1x09 little girl lost because CrimeGirlmariah2000 asked me too. **

**I really hope I live up to your expectations Girl! Keep sending in requests. I would love to know what you want to reed.**

**Love,  
Esther**


	4. Chapter 4

**O my god i totally forgot to put the language check on English. Please don't hate me but I made some major grammar mistakes in the last chapters. Please don't forget that I'm Dutch so that my grammar won't always be perfect.**

** Sorry again guys.**

**And here it is. The 1x09 little girl lost chapter. I hope you like it.**

**1x09 Little Girl Lost.**

* * *

"So what do you think of your alter ego Nikki Heat. Pretty sweet right". Kate almost choked on her coffee. "Sweet"? She's naked"! Castle shook his head. "She's not naked. She's holding a gun... strategically".

Kate turned around and dumped her coffee cup back in the holder that he was holding. "You know... I take comfort in the fact that, if they're already publishing the cover art, then your book - and our little partnership - is almost done". She smiles at him and walks into the apartment.

"Sir? What's going on"? Montgomery walks towards her. "2-year-old girl, Angela Candela, reported missing by her parents about eight o'clock this morning". Beckett looks around. "Where did they find the body"? "They haven't found her. She was abducted. Father was in the other room, painting".

Castle looked confused. "Kidnapped from her home"? Kate frowned. "I don't understand, sir. If this isn't a murder, why am I here"?

Montgomery sighed. "The Feds requested you to be on the task force". "Feds"? Castle questioned again. Why was nobody paying attention to him? "FBI has jurisdiction over child abduction cases". Kate explained.

"Then why call me"? He looked at Montgomery. "'Cause I like pissing off the FBI. And because you think outside the box. That's something the Feebs rarely do". He pointed at Castle.

"Sir, who's the Special Agent in charge"? Kate asked. Montgomery looked uncomfortable. "Beckett, it doesn't matter who—". "Sir, who"? She cut him off. "Sorenson". He answered. Kate's eyes widened in shock.

"Who's Sorenson"? Castle started. "I thought that he was in—" Kate began.

"In Boston?Not anymore. He's here". Captain Montgomery finished her sentence.

"Who's Sorenson"? Castle tried again. "This isn't gonna be a problem, is it, Detective? I mean, we're all professionals here, right"? Castle looked at them in confusion. "Actually, I'm not. Who's Sorenson"?

Kate nodded. "No, sir. Not a problem".

"Hello, Kate". Will Sorenson walked over to them. This was going to be awkward. "Hello, Will. How long you been back"? She said. "A couple months". Beckett nodded. A couple months. He could have called.

"Something wrong with Boston"? "Fresh lobster gets old fast. You look good". Kate smiled a little. "Thanks. I feel good. Agent Sorenson, this is Richard Castle". Quickly turning the conversation away from her. "The famous novelist". Sorenson said. Castle nodded. "Writer of wrongs".

"So Kate, how is Hanna"? Will turned around and focused the attention back to her. "She's none of your business". With those words Kate walked away from them. "You coming Castle"?

* * *

"He's back"? Hanna's eyes were wide with disbelieve. Kate took her coffee cup and sat down next to her on the couch. "After he just left like it was nothing"? Kate nodded.

"Did you hit him"? "What? No. Why would I do that"? She looked at her daughter in shock. "Because he's an….". Hanna started. "Watch your language"! Kate cut her off. "a mean person. What do you think I was gonna say"? She made an innocent face.

Kate laughed and shoved her aside. "Sometimes you really are a mini me". She said. Hanna looked at her. "Is that supposed to be a compliment"? Kate poked her in the side. "Don't! That tickles". Hanna warned her.

"Hey mom, can we order Chinese or something"? She changed the subject quickly. "Why"? Hanna gave her the famous "Beckett-look". "Because I want so"? Kate smirked. "Fine, but only because I don't feel like cooking".

The doorbell buzzed. "I'll get it". Hanna jumped up and shouted. "The money is on the counter". Kate yelled back from her bedroom. Hanna walked over to the door and opened it.

She froze, this wasn't the delivery guy. Nobody else then Will Sorenson was in front of her. "Hello Hanna". She was left a little speechless.

"What's taking so long"? Kate walked out of her bedroom and walked over to them. She stopped dead in her tracks. "What are you doing here"? She managed to choke out. "I just wanted to see you again, Kate". Hanna turned around and looked at her mother, eyes wide with shock.

"Are you going to let me in"? She realized he was still standing in the doorway. "No". She answered. "I don't know what you want but I'm pretty sure it isn't here". Hanna turned around. "Bye". She said, before slamming the door.

They stared at each other before bursting into laughter. "Shut. The . Front. Door. That just happened"? Hanna nodded. She was almost crying out of laughter. "And I have to work with him in the morning? That's never gonna work out". Kate sat down against the couch. "Then you'll just send Castle straight ahead into him"? Hanna suggested. "Sometimes you're very useful you know that"?

The doorbell buzzed again. "This better be Chinese". Kate jumped up.

* * *

**There it was. Did it live up to your expectations? I hope I did. Sorry for the update delay. I was gone for a few days. But now school is starting and I know that I won't have very much time to update sooo….**

**I WANT THIS STORY TO MAKE A COLLABORATION FIC. Does someone wants to write this story with me? I would love to ! Please PM me if you want to.**

**Did you love this part? Did you hate it?**

**Please review and tell me.**

**Love,  
Esther**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it's been so long ! But now we're back. Yes WE! This is now a collab fic. This amazing chapter is written by TheRaven18. You really should thank her for doing this. Girl you ROCK! On with the story…**

**DISCLAIMER: YES WE KNOW, NOT OURS!**

* * *

1x10 A Death in the Family

"Mom? Mom? MOM!" Hanna shouted. Her mother jumped violently as if she hadn't realized she was still sitting there.

"You okay?" her mother looked up at her with empty eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She gave her mother the famous 'Beckett glare'.

"No, you're not."

"It's nothing, don't worry about it."

"It's not nothing."

"You're a pain in my ass sometimes, you know that kid?" Hanna let out an easy laugh.

"They don't call me Little Beckett for nothing," Beckett pursed her lips; trying not to laugh, "Now, are you going to tell me what's wrong?" her mother sighed in defeat.

"Remember the grandmother I told you about?" Hanna nodded.

"The one I'm named after."

"Right. I told you her story-"

"You told him, didn't you?" Hanna interrupted.

"How did you-"?

"Please, I know everything." She interrupted again, followed by the famous Beckett eye roll.

"Okay, smarty-pants. Time for bed," Hanna tried to protest, but a huge lion like yawn came over her, "That's what I thought." Her mom laughed.

Later, after she was all ready for bed, she climbed under the covers eagerly. The door opened softly, and her mom walked in, clad in sweatpants and an NYPD t-shirt. She was tucked in sweetly, and Hanna said: "You must really miss her."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, if it were you, I wouldn't know what to do." She then proceeded to roll over, eyes fluttering shut. After a few minutes of watching her daughter, she turned to leave.

"Stay, please." Her voice sounded so small, Kate had to comply. She slid in next to her daughter, and wrapped her up tightly.

"I love you." She whispered into Hanna's hair.

Then she heard the soft snoring, that indicated her kid was in a deep sleep, and she too was quickly lulled to sleep by the rhythmic breathing.

* * *

**Such a great chapter ! Why don't you review? **

**love,**


	6. Chapter 6

**Aren't we great? Posting two chapters today! We hope it'll make up for the wait. School really was a pain. This chapter is again written by TheRaven18.**

* * *

2x17 Tick, Tick, Tick…

2x18 Boom

Hanna walked into the quiet apartment, noticing that the shower was running. She just got back from a late 'study hall'. She and her friends mostly just talked through the whole thing. Hanna knew the case was special, and that her mother was in very real danger. She made sure to lock the door and check all the windows. Nothing seemed out of place.

Deciding that her mother could use some downtime, Hanna quietly went to the small office in the corner of the apartment. She sat down behind the mahogany desk, and pulled out a book. Hell Hath No Fury. Her mom finally let her read Castle's books. Hanna heard the water shut off, but stayed put. She heard her mother's voice trying to soothe whoever was on the phone. Then, it came.

"GOODBYE NIKKI. GOODBYE NIKKI." Hanna hopped up and started toward the office door. A resounding boom, and then all was quiet in the little apartment. Everything went black.

Castle knocked down the door, and was met with what looked, quite literally, like hell. Everything was ablaze, casting a haunting orange glow around the place.

It's not too late. It's not too late. He thought desperately.

He jumped up, and called: "Kate? KATE!" he heard a weak cough, and turned immediately toward it. She was in the cast iron bathtub. Castle rushed toward her to be met with a not unpleasant sight.

"Castle, turn around!" he had to resist the urge to laugh. She was almost blown up seconds ago, and yet still so modest. He breathed a sigh of relief. After a minute of back and forth, he handed her his jacket, still trying, to no avail, to keep his eyes away from naked Beckett.

Navigating his way out of the burning apartment, he took her straight to the ambulance that waited there. Thirty minutes later, Beckett was in spare NYPD clothes, and they patched up her injuries. They went back upstairs with a whole squad of people including Shaw, Ryan, and Esposito.

The fire was contained to the kitchen and living room, so no one thought to check to farthest corner of the apartment. Ryan and Esposito broke away from the cluster of people standing around the explosive compound to go check Beckett's stuff.

"Oh, God." Esposito muttered.

"BECKETT! BECKETT, COME HERE!"

"Excuse me," Beckett said, and ran toward the guys. "What is-" she froze, eyes glued to the floor. "Get the paramedics. Hurry, go!" she scooped the small figure sprawled on the floor into her arms. Beckett found where most of the blood was coming from, and applied pressure. Castle, Shaw, and the rest of the whole damn team stood behind her, eyes wide in panic.

Moments later, Hanna was being loaded onto a gurney, still not conscious. Beckett got into the ambulance, and Castle made to follow.

"I'm sorry sir, family members only." One guy said.

"That's my daughter in there." Castle spat vehemently. The guy allowed him to climb up with Kate. He put his arm around her delicate frame, and held her close, sensing she was about to cry. She didn't though, because she was Kate Beckett.

Kate stayed by her bedside the whole night, Castle stayed too, and Alexis and Martha showed up as well. The doctors came back in the morning to exam her again, so Kate left the room.

"Oh, Darling, I'm so sorry." Martha wrapped her in the kind of hug only a mother can give, and squeezed lightly before letting her go. She sat between Rick and Alexis, and instinctively put her arm around Alexis, pulling her gently to her side.

Alexis leaned her head into Kate's shoulder, knowing that this was the best she could do to console her.

Another few minutes, and Hanna was awake, and showed no signs of any life-threatening injury. However, she did have 20 neat little stitches across her stomach. Lanie and the boys showed up at around noon. Lanie with extra clothes, and the boys with a 'Hope you Feel Better' bear from the gift shop.

Lanie and Kate helped her get dressed, and slowly walked her out to the private waiting room.

"Look who's feeling better," Castle was the first to speak.

"I can still kick your ass at poker, Castle." Came Hanna's slurred response. "So, what happened?"

"You know that big hurricane vase we both hated?" Hanna nodded. "Yeah, it fell in the explosion, and when you got knocked backward, you hit your head and landed right onthe glass."

"Cool," Hanna murmured. Several laughed; some shook their heads in disbelief.

"You really are my kid," Beckett laughed.

"Nice observation, Sherlock."

"Okay smart ass, let's get you home, huh?"

"Case you hadn't noticed," her words were almost incoherent now, "Home got blown to hell."

"I won't get you in trouble for that because you're drugged out of your mind. We're staying with Castle for a while."

"Mmm," her eyes were starting to close, "Good, I like Castle." Esposito picked Hanna up bridal style; for fear that she would collapse onto the floor. Her head rested on Espo's shoulder, and she fell back asleep.

* * *

**Girl you rock! This chapter was great. **

**Please review. We would love to know what you are thinking!**

**love,**


End file.
